


For Tonight

by persephinae



Series: A Flower for Yuna - side chapters (NSFW) [1]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Smut, side chapter of nsfw sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephinae/pseuds/persephinae
Summary: NSFW sidechapters for my main storyA Flower for Yuna
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Yuna, Jin Sakai/Yuna, Jin x Yuna, Yuna/Jin Sakai
Series: A Flower for Yuna - side chapters (NSFW) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i felt bad because i started my main story as fluff, so i didn't want to ruin it with a smut scene for those who wanted the fluff
> 
> this is my first published smut fic but i'm at the point where idc anymore, i write for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place after chapter 6 of the main story - [Ch6: The Road to Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722331/chapters/62867281)

_"Breathe, Jin"_  
Jin took in a huge gasping breath and reached for Yuna, trapping her within his arms. Her dusky nipples grazed across his own chest, which made him growl in his own male satisfaction and sent small shivers of delight through her. She felt his arousal against her belly and found herself getting wetter.   
Yuna caressed the top of Jin's lean, muscular thighs, and asked in sultry voice, "And now that you have me, Lord Sakai, what shall you do? You have me captured in your arms, my lord."  
Jin growled again as he slowly backed her to the mats behind them, then answered, "I figure I will start with those lips which I have stared at for months, then slowly work my way down."  
He eased her down to the floor, never taking his eyes off her, and Yuna stared right back, squirming in impatience. His cock was dripping on her leg, which made her more excitedly wet.   
"And what if I want to do the same to you?"  
Firmly, he replied, "You will have to wait your turn. I've been dreaming about this and I will not be dissuaded."  
In a sultry tone, Yuna asked, "No? Not even a little bit, my lord?"  
Jin, in a mock serious tone, replied, "Not even a little. I've told you to rest and let me do all the work, and I mean it."  
Yuna lay back on the mat, languidly stretching her arms over her head and bent her leg around his kneeling legs.  
"If you insist, oh Lord Sakai. I await your ministrations."  
"For you, Yuna, I am only Jin, a man who would lay down his life for you. I will always be your Jin."  
Yuna whispered, "Yes." and it held multitudes of meaning and emotion in that one word.  
He then slowly leaned down, gently but firmly holding her hands above her head, and kissed her again. This time it was as if she was the air he breathed, as if she was the most important thing he ever did up to that point. She moaned into his kiss and arched her body towards his, desperate for him to touch her. He merely rubbed his cock against her belly, obviously taking his time and doing exactly what _he_ wanted to do.   
Yuna managed to moan his name impatiently a few times in between kisses, still getting wetter and desperate.   
Jin merely worked his way down her neck to her collar bone, trailing kisses and languidly moving against her. He removed one hand from holding her own, and moved to knead her breast.   
The feel of his hand on her pebbled, aching breast, made her body clench and seek fulfillment, arching into his body again. She rubbed her wetness over his thigh to show she needed him badly. He made a male sound of impatience as he moved his mouth down to where his hand was. She gasped in tortured delight as he enveloped her nipple with his hot mouth. His right hand, now free, began to roam again.   
She was too far gone with pleasure, but her last coherent thought was that turnabout was fair play, _and soon it would be her turn_.  
But then his hand went lower and she lost all thought of anything, just the pleasure that he was giving to her. She was so wet she was dripping down her leg and onto the mat. His hand came away drenched as he opened her nether lips and rubbed with his rough calloused hands against her clit. She surged up towards his hand and became wetter and hotter for Jin as he made lazy circles against her. He was now slowly undulating and rubbing his cock against her belly and she moaned his name again. She made a bow of her body, arching into his hand and thrusting her breasts up more. She could feel her core clenching for relief and she moved against his hand, aching.   
Soon he began fingering her core, stretching her, filling her momentarily, reveling in her wetness.  
She was so far gone, she didn't register at first that Jin had removed his other hand from imprisoning hers, as he trailed kisses lower down her abdomen. His left hand now lazily circling her breast as he briefly kissed around her belly, then began his downward trek again.   
She felt his hand leave her clit and she thrust up against him still aching for relief. However, she was well rewarded in the next moment, when he began to kiss and devour her pussy with reckless enthusiasm. She involuntarily moved into his mouth, but she restrained herself from body slamming it directly into his face. She almost screamed with pleasure from his assault and involuntarily threaded her hands through his hair as he licked her into a frenzy. Yuna began to mewl and move her hips while Jin moved one hand to begin stroking himself.   
Her heart beating frantically she could feel it building inside her. _More! More! More! More! More!_ This is what she had been seeking from all his kisses earlier. It was all a prelude to this moment building between them. She felt like her whole life had led her to this moment.  
Yuna could feel herself getting close and urgently cried his name, " ** _Jin!_** "  
It must have registered into his pleasured haze because he paused, positioned himself, teased around her entrance with his tip (causing her to moan his name in feverish exasperation), then surged into her. Both of them cried out in pleasure of the sensations.   
Both of them breathing heavy, he leaned down to kiss her mouth again with a moaned, " ** _Yuna!_** "  
After a moment of adjusting to Jin, Yuna slowly began to move and she almost came then and there. _She was so close. Fuck it felt good!_  
Long and languidly, she started to move against him, feeling him inside her, filling her up at long last. She wished they could stay like this forever. She clenched her muscles inside and Jin moaned and rested his head against her chest. Helpless against the pleasure, Jin began to rock into her and Yuna rose up to take it all in.  
Soon there was no thought other than the sound of bodies mating. She was so slick and wet, it kept building and building, her hands began to roam down between them, cupping her breasts, trailing down his own chest and abdomen, trailing down her own thighs, and cupping his sac as it hit against her. She felt her heart beating like a roaring ocean wave and felt the pleasure all through her skin. She could feel it building and building, with no apparent end in sight. Just when she thought perhaps it would peak and come crashing down, it built higher and higher until it was almost unbearable.  
**"Jin!"**  
Yuna began uncontrollably shaking in pleasure, the pressure building and building as he began to slam into her with his own urgency. She had never been so wet, never been so needy, she was going to die from it all. She moaned loudly, aching for release and met him harder as their bodies met each other in frantic pace.   
She couldn't take such pressure much longer, She leaned up and groaned against his lips, frantically kissing, then leaning back to concentrate on what was building. She began to shake harder, her legs trembling from it all. She started to reach down to touch her own clit, but he moved her hand and did it for her, wanting to give her all the pleasure he could. His gift for her.  
Her heartbeat was like the roar of an ocean now, there was nothing else but the building pressure. Until suddenly she cried out in agony one last time and then it crested, and her body bowed backward in how powerful her orgasm was. She trembled as she came and came and came, there was no thought, there was no Yuna, only the pleasure between them. Her core clenched and milked him in her orgasm and it felt beyond anything she had ever felt before. Her vision went black from it all.  
Her own orgasm drove Jin over the edge, and he surged one last time into her, and came in a long, hot rush within her. He shouted her name as he came, then his low moans afterward almost made her come again in the aftershocks.   
After his own orgasm had calmed, he moved her slightly so that he was still inside her and was able to hold her close to him, back to front.  
His arms encircled her under her breasts, and he kissed her shoulder.  
In an achingly tender voice, he merely said her name, " _Yuna..._ " and she knew that her home would always be with him.


	2. A Little Bit Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin takes Yuna to hidden grotto at Benkei Falls for some alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place right after [chapter 9 of A Flower for Yuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722331/chapters/63525883)

Yuna kept smiling and stood very still as Jin stalked forward, the meaning of his purpose shining in his eyes and in the way he moved towards her. It made her feel slightly giddy and breathless to be the sole singular purpose of a man like Jin. She clasped her fingers behind her as he circled her, waiting for him. She felt her world narrow down to him and her blood began to sing in anticipation.  
He circled from behind and whispered in her ear, "You are overdressed for this occasion, Yuna."  
She began to breathe harder as anticipation built and she felt herself quicken and pulse below. She bit her lip and his gaze zeroed in on the action like a hawk spotting prey. _Two can play_ , she thought, and licked her lips.  
Jin's breathing quickened and anticipation began to build in him as well. He slowly, gently caressed her face with the tips of his fingers, and she leaned into his attentions. Biting her lip again and getting impatient, she began to take off her weapons, pouches, belt, and all her peripherals, until she stood before him in just clothes with easy access. She titled her chin in challenge and waited to see if he would take the bait.  
Heat banked in his eyes as he reached forward again, this time undoing her head ban, placing it on the ground with her other possessions, and then threaded his fingers through her thick hair, savoring the texture. His brows were furrowed however as if deep in thought.  
She decided to push him to hurry up.  
"And what has you preoccupied, Jin?"  
She leaned forward and in a low voice, added, " _Am I not tempting enough?_ "   
He felt her breath upon his neck and her voice penetrated his thoughts, forcing him to breathe in and exhale quickly, his own exhalations sending delicious sensations upon her own skin.  
His voice seemed deeper as he answered, "I was debating about taking you here on the grass or wait until we entered the water."  
She quit breathing at his confession and bit her lip again, all her blood seemed to rush and pool lower, and her skin suddenly became very sensitive to every sensation.  
He seemed to make up his mind as he let her hair fall free from his fingers. He then stepped back and strode to Kaze, reaching into one of the packs, and pulled forth a picnic blanket. He then quickly spun on his heel and walked back to her, his gaze never leaving her face as he clutched the blanket in his fist. She was glad the bamboo trees hid this grotto from view and thought about what was to come. She bit her lip again and she saw his fist clench harder. She felt her breathing pick up again as he neared her.  
Without a word, in one fluid motion he lay the blanket down perfectly beside them. She felt her lips quirk in an almost smile and thought, _probably more samurai training. Must be able to have the perfect picnic while composing haikus in the meadow._  
Jin began to unbuckle his weapons, packs, and belts and put them on the other side of the blanket, opposite of hers. He then took his armor off while silently facing her, and she felt herself getting aroused at his singular purpose and focused activity. _This was all for her._  
She was getting wet just watching him, and when he started taking off his shin guards and boots, she took off her shoes as well and stepped on the blanket, waiting for him. She wanted to rip her clothes off and be done with it, but she left them on for him. They would let the anticipation and tension build, then meet in the middle. Yet she found herself fidgeting as she waited for his attentions. She wanted desperately to move and touch.  
When he was done with his armor and shoes, he stepped on the blanket and stood proudly before her, his deep heavy breaths belying his serious intensity. Her heart beginning to beat louder, she stepped closer, tilted her head slightly, and slowly eased her hand within his shirt, caressing his chest. He inhaled and waited for her next move, staring at her face with naked longing. She breathed in at the sight, then slowly leaned forward and kissed his stubbled jaw as she eased the shirt down over one shoulder.  
His breathing hitched as she touched him and she could feel his own heartbeat beneath her trailing fingers. She nibbled, licked and kissed against his jaw and throat as her hands eagerly roamed and traced his skin. She saw his hands clenching in the corner of her eye, aching to reach out and touch her in return, and she felt herself getting wetter. She smiled and licked him again, then slowly moved against his leg as she carefully eased his shirt down on the other shoulder. Jin impatiently pulled his arms from the sleeves and now stood before her, naked from the waist up, his chest rising and falling as he waited for her.  
Yet Yuna felt far too confined in her own clothes, her skin feeling hot. She wanted to feel his naked skin against her own. So she stepped back a moment, traced her fingers suggestively down her shirt and began to slowly ease her shirt off her shoulder.  
Jin stepped forward, and without a sound held her questing hand in his own, then with his other hand finishing the job she started. She felt his calloused hand gently skim over her hot skin as he eased off her shirt, exposing her left breast. Her nipples pebbled and her breathing quickened as he eased the shirt of her other shoulder and motioned for her to lift her arms up. Her breasts lifted forward as she raised her arms, and as he carefully pulled the shirt off her arms, he helplessly let his face fall forward onto the juncture of her neck and shoulder, letting the garment waft down to the ground.   
He was breathing hard as he kissed her there. She felt herself gasp and arch into his chest as she brought her arms down around his neck. He groaned at feeling her breasts press into his own chest, and she felt the same. She just wanted to rub herself all over him, memorizing and reveling in his texture and scent. To her, he smelled of light sweat and his own unique musky male scent. It aroused her and at the same time smelled like home. She wanted to taste him on the back of her tongue. She leaned forward, rubbing her nipples across his sparsely haired chest, and began to move against him, licking his jaw and cheek in between kisses.  
Jin was busy as well, his hands roaming her ribcage and lower as he trailed kisses on her shoulder. She felt the incredible heat his body was giving off which added to her own, making her feel as if she was feverish.   
She stopped moving against him when she felt his hands begin to ease the top of her pants down her hips. She arched into him again, kissed against his shoulder, and in lust filled voice, said, "Let me get those for you."  
He kissed her shoulder back as well, and then instantly felt cold and bereft as he stepped back for a moment. Breathing heavy, she sinuously pulled her pants down past her hips, exposing her dark wet pubic hair. She saw him inhale like a bellow and then still as she moved again, slowly pulling one lean leg in a seducing arch, then the other, until at last she was naked and panting before him.  
Jin also too that moment to take off his pants as well, but while hers was seductive teasing, his was with slow, imminent purpose. It only took a few moments, but he let her know that what was coming next was inevitable as the tide crashing down, and everything in his path would be subsumed and drowned in it's power. She inhaled and was getting wetter, she felt it escaping and seeping down her juncture.  
When he was done, he stood like a proud warrior before her, his erection straining and dripping with precum. She moved her hips at the sight, seeking relief for the growing ache in her core. Her breasts also ached to be touch and she began kneading her own breasts, desperate for them to be touched. Jin watched her and began to stroke himself, seeking his own relief. She could see his testicles had already pulled up close to his cock, and she moved again, ready for Jin.  
She stepped forward, feeling slippery wet, her labia engorged, and her whole body aching and feverish for him. He met her halfway and pulled her against his chest and felt his cock against her belly. She moaned and rubbed herself against him.  
" _Jin.._ "  
But he would not be denied, and he began to knead her breasts in his own rough hands - kneading, rubbing, and playing with her nipples. She arched into his hands, and ran her own hands over his ribs and lower. She felt his abdomen muscles tighten in anticipation and pleasure at her touch. As he continued his ministrations to her breasts, she let her hands roam over his hips and over his ass, gently clutching and releasing, trying to get him to move faster.   
She could feel the wetness dripping down her thighs now and moved her hands to his cock at her belly, gently stroking it while moving helplessly up and down against him. His own wetness was on her so she spread it over him, wrapping her hands and gently pumping against him. He groaned into her neck as he helplessly began rocking against her. She then began pulling on his arms to lead him down toward the blanket. She needed him so badly she felt she would come apart at the tempest rising within her.   
" _Jin, I need you._ "  
She took one of his hands and placed it over her dripping wet folds, and absently began rocking against his hand. He almost involuntarily parted her labia was drenched by her aching desire. He took some of the wetness and stroked it over his cock with that hand, and with the other followed and pushed Yuna gently on the blanket.  
She lay before him like a feast and he let out a low moan at the sight of it. Yuna didn't help when she opened her thighs and arched invitingly for him, her arms stretched over her head and breasts jutting out. He wiped a hand over his mouth and thought about licking and sucking on her again, but they were both so far gone that he didn't think she needed any more priming.   
He grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer, then leaned forward, letting his cock and testicles rest upon her pussy in teased delay as he trailed kisses on her belly. Yuna began to rock her hips up and rub against him, aching for relief, as she threaded her fingers through his hair. On a whim, she undid the tie of his hair watching his hair flow down as he continued to lick and kiss her breasts. The feel of his mouth was magic, and his hair teased and tickled her sensitive skin. She rubbed herself against him again, feeling wetter and aching still, her breath heaving now.  
Jin began to slowly rock against her stomach, and the feel of it drove her mad. _So close and yet not where he needed to be!_  
She began to stroke lazy circles against her clit and wet labia and moaned at the pleasure. It felt so good but she still felt empty and unfilled.   
" ** _Jin! I need you, now!_** "  
Jin laughed against her breast and she arched against his rumbling chest. He pulled back a moment and stared at her with what she now saw was just pure love. She was too far gone with wanting to hide from it all, so she stared back in aching yearning, her own vulnerability and love. She knew that it would always be this way for them, and each time better than the last. When he saw the answering look in her eyes, his blinked back hard against the overwhelming emotion he felt, then leaned forward and positioned himself. They both moaned and hissed in pleasure as he entered her, filling her up. He waited a moment for her to adjust, then began to slowly move.  
Her heartbeat sped up, and she began to pant as the pleasure built between them. She was so wet and aching, she thought she would die as it built and built between them. She wrapped her legs around him to let him in as far as he could go and moaned again at the feeling. He lifted her up slightly in his strong arms, adjusting the angle, and she reached out and up his arms trying to hold on while the pleasure built in waves. It built and built, it felt so good, but still grew like a wave. Their pace grew quicker and soon it was just the sounds of their flesh meeting, slapping, and their whispered moans. Again her heartbeat became a pounding ocean wave, she felt it build and build with no end yet in sight. She made helpless noises against Jin, who was breathing hard and slamming into her with pleasured precision. Each pounding stroke creating aching friction and made her hotter, wetter. Building and building, she could feel it just beyond reach and almost wept as the pleasure kept coming. Soon enough she felt her thighs begin to shake, unable to withstand the onslaught and signaling how close she was to succumbing. Still it built and still she ached, Jin crashing into her like an unstoppable force and lost in his own cresting pleasure. She looked down at their joining and became wetter, feeling it smear all over her thighs and juncture. She began to shake harder at the oncoming peak and mewled as she began to be consumed. She was so close, so close, but it kept going and building. It felt like a mile high tsunami building higher and higher, almost within reach. She was breathing hard and panting, as her heartbeat was a thunderous roar, and still she was shaking from it all. She moved harder against Jin, biting her lip hard as Jin pulled her close and kissed her collarbone.   
It built and built, higher and higher, she was almost there. Almost there. Shaking and helpless, she moaned Jin's name again, as it built higher again. Her last coherent thought was it had never, ever been like this with anyone else, and she knew she never wanted anyone else in her entire life. Only Jin.   
As if he sensed her feelings, he surged into her harder and arched her over his arm again. Helpless as she felt her orgasm begin, she began to spasm uncontrollably and lock her legs around him. When it finally crested, she almost screamed as she bowed her back against the steel band of his arm and came hard. She came and came and came while Jin held her tightly, it went on until she closed her eyes at all and there was nothing but the pleasure between them.   
Her orgasm sent Jin over his, and as her core milked and clenched helplessly against him, he groaned loudly and came in a long, hot rush inside, his own breathing labored and heavy. He lifted her boneless body up for a moment as they both breathed through aftershocks, his hips still slowly helplessly rocking against her own as she came back to earth again. He breathed heavy on her neck and shoulders as he nuzzled her and held her close, like something precious. In between her own heavy breathing and own helpless movements against him, she felt wetness leak out of the corners of her eyes. She loved him so much.   
"Yuna, it will always be you for me. Only you. You're mine."  
She lifted herself up in his arms, caressed his face, and answered, "I'm yours. Forever. And you're mine. Only you, Jin."  
Still connected, she leaned forward and hugged him, holding him as if she would never let him go.


	3. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has found Yuna, but all his emotions now need a release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place right after [Chapter 15: I'll Always Come For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722331/chapters/65562043)
> 
> Also I had to include Norio so they could tell him (politely and respectfully) to buzz off they need alone time. LOTS of alone time.   
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jin gave a ragged sigh of relief, his emotions a jumble of dying grief and despairing joy that had no outlet except one, and he felt like he was dying of thirst for her. Like finding a clear fresh spring after being in the scorching summer heat for days with no water.   
He muttered hoarsely against her neck, "I need you. Now."  
Yuna was instantly on fire at his words, her thoughts scrambling and blocking out everything but him, yet still she hesitated, "Here? Now?"  
Jin's thoughts broke down to the bare essentials of focusing on Yuna and getting her clothes off as soon as possible. His breathing quickened, but he found the control to focus on her question, his eyes devouring and burning her with his desire.   
"Yes. I can't wait a moment longer."   
His voice low and close to breaking, he added, "You're alive. I almost lost you, Yuna."  
Yuna was about to answer, when suddenly she saw Norio enter the path leading to the encampment.  
"Norio?"  
Jin took in a shuddering breath, wiped his hand against his eyes, then turned his head to face his friend.  
Norio came to a stop in relieved confusion, and stated, "Ah, you found her."  
A moment later, he added to ask, "Are you.. alright, Jin?"  
Jin bowed his head towards his friend, and with great patience and fortitude, answered, "I am, now."  
He sniffed as the enormity hit him again, and blinked back the tears in his eyes, "I found her. She's alright."  
Jin tried to convey his relief and need for privacy to his friend, asking, "I thank you, Norio, for all your help in finding her. And I ask, that you please return to Riverside and ask them if there is a place for us to sleep this night. I'd like to check Yuna for injuries, and by the time we head back it will be nightfall. It's been a long day for all of us, and I think it would be best if we could rest before returning to Kushi."  
Norio tilted his head slightly, opened his mouth to reply, but paused as the light finally dawned on him. Jin could see Norio swallow what he was going to say, then bowed to the both of them.  
"My friend, it would be the least I could do for you. My Lady, I am overjoyed you are safe and sound at last."  
Yuna smiled tiredly at Norio and responded, "Thank you, Norio. I appreciate that you and Jin searched for me."  
She inclined her head in gratitude, then turned back to Jin and wiped strands of hair from his eyes. Jin closed his eyes in bliss from her touch, almost like a cat. She smiled again, and even though she was profoundly grateful to the both of them, she called on all her patience as she waited for Norio to finish his thank you's and goodbyes.  
Jin was also at the end of his patience and manners as he tiredly turned back to Yuna and let his head droop back down on her shoulder. Too exhausted to waste energy on niceties.  
Norio bowed to them both and in farewell, stated, "Not at all. I'll leave you to your reunion then. See you back at the village."  
They both waited until Norio was gone, then Yuna turned to Jin and asked, "Are you still needing me? You look exhausted, Jin. You should rest, actually."  
Jin, didn't immediately answer, but merely stood and walked toward the stable nearby. He quickly, and efficiently, dismantled his armor and undressed, then just as quickly wiped down all blood and gore from his body with a spare cloth, and finished by dumping an entire bucket of water over his head. It was the quickest bath she had ever witnessed, and she was turned on because the entire time he was getting clean, he was watching her, conveying to her without words what was to come.  
She decided since he was very obviously still interested in what was coming, she decided to make it easy for him since he was also clearly exhausted. The foolish man. She sighed internally and mentally rolled her eyes, but she loved him so much that she felt she could melt all the snow on the mountains with the intensity of her love.   
Yuna began undressing, first removing all her weapons and accoutrements, and set them aside within reaching distance if needed. Once she got down to her clothes, smiled a small mischievous smile as Jin noticed, and stuttered in his tracks. He watched like a lovesick hawk as she coyly began to remove her shirt, achingly, teasingly slow.   
When she removed her shirt and faced him bare breasted, he absently rubbed himself seeking relief, but still he waited and watched. She became wet watching him wait in anticipation. Honestly, she would welcome him and wouldn't blame him in the slightest if he just picked her up and fucked her then and there, but he was enjoying the delay so she continued by removing her pants next. She watched as he flexed and clenched his hands into fists, physically holding himself back as she reached up to untie her hair. She made sure she jutted out her breasts at just the right angle for him, she was already aching for him to touch her at this point.   
Yuna stood before him naked and wanting, and when he just stood there drinking her in she decided to take matters into her own hands and walked towards him.  
"Breathe, Jin."  
Jin surprised her by scooping her up in his arms and holding her tightly to his chest.  
Yuna gave a surprised laugh, "Jin!"  
Jin didn't waste words however, and merely carried her towards one of the lean-to shelters nearby, making sure to grab a hakama from the clothesline as they walked by.   
He let her down gently then placed the spare clothes on a crate for later, when they were done. Yuna opened her mouth to ask him something, but the question was lost as Jin pulled her close and kissed her with all the need he felt burning inside him. Surprised, but quickly melting into it, Yuna kissed him back and pressed her body closer to Jin.   
Breathing heavily, Jin cradled her face with his calloused hands, his touch featherlight as if she were porcelain and he was afraid of breaking her.   
He let his thumb trace the softness of her skin as he asked, "I'm at my limit, Yuna. I'm afraid that once I start, I will not stop. This time, I will not go slow. I.. nearly lost you, Yuna."  
Yuna saw the pain in his eyes, and how he was holding himself back, waiting for her to say yes, despite his hard arousal and demanding desire to claim her. He loved her so much, to the brink of pain. Perhaps later, after she let him calm the storm in his heart, she'd ask him why he could possibly love her so much. She certainly loved him back, but life experiences had made her feel unworthy of such devotion.  
For now, though, she could be here for him with all the love in her heart and ease the sorrows in his eyes.   
"Jin, I'm here. I will always be by your side, and here."   
She placed her hands over his heart, then leaned forward and kissed him on his kissable lips, light and gentle as a spring morning to thaw the cold fear in his heart. Still with her eyes closed, she gently rubbed her cheek against his own whisked scruffy cheek, trailing gentle kisses as she went.   
Jin closed his own eyes in bliss, holding perfectly still but vibrating with iron restraint. He opened them, however, when he felt Yuna grab his hands in her own and place them upon her soft breasts. She closed her eyes in pleasure and leaned backwards, arching a bit into his hands and trailing her fingertips along his arms.   
She sighed at the sensation, then clasping her hands over his own, she opened her eyes again to capture his gaze as she added, "Do what you will, Jin."  
Holding his hands in place, she leaned forward to whisper against his mouth, "I love you."  
Jin inhaled sharply at her words and became on fire to possess her. He kissed her fiercely, almost devouring her in his passion while Yuna breathed him in and awaited his onslaught. She moved restlessly, already turned on and getting wetter by each moment.   
Yes, she had escaped on her own, survived, and fought fiercely against her captors, but Jin never gave up pursuit, never faltered. He came for her. He fought countless enemies, left a trail of slaughter and violence, as he fought against all hope that he would find her again. He tracked her like a falcon, racing against the wind and time to claim her back. He would never give up, he would always come for her. Yuna breathed and matched his passionate kisses, but within the confines of her heart she wanted to weep at his devotion and love. Still a small part of her felt unworthy of it all. Yet here he was, on fire for her after tracking her for so long, unwavering.   
As if sensing the doubt in her heart, Jin eased back and looked back at her with all the love he had in his heart and eased her back against the mat on the ground. He leaned over her, holding her hands above her head, then trailed hot kisses down her chest until he reached her breast. He began to lave it, licking, biting, sucking at her breast as her hips involuntarily began to rock up in pleasure. He moved up again, laving, kissing, nipping at her skin and nuzzled against her neck, inhaling her scent deeply into his lungs. She discovered that he had released her as she found herself threading her fingers through his hair while her breathing quickened.   
Her lips tingled and her eyes pricked with unshed tears as she felt her heart overflow with love for this man. They say that war breaks everything in its path and reforges the world anew, yet she could have never predicted that she would be here with him.   
Jin kissed her again and surged into her while she was distracted. She felt him filling her, completing her, and kissed him back as she grew wetter and slicker. This is where they belonged, she was home at last.   
Jin felt it too, his muscles rippling and contracting under his skin as he moved over her. He began slow at first, allowing her time to adjust, but then he began to pound and slam into her.   
He had warned her, verbally and with his eyes while they had readied. She knew this had been coming, like rumblings of an oncoming storm. His pace was like a hammered drumbeat, steady and resounding, his breathing heavy as he moved. Yuna moaned at the sensations and rose up to meet him, helpless as the moon pulling on the tide. The sounds of their bodies slapping together, the fierce concentration on his face as he focused everything within him on fucking her senseless, and the feeling of him slamming just right within her made her lose control. She was helplessly wet and dying of pleasure. Never had she felt such desperation, such fierce singular desire. She felt like a phoenix reborn in its fires.   
Jin pounded on and she spasmed in pleasure with each slam, utterly helpless to do nothing but moan and mewl for relief. She could feel it building and building within her again, building ever higher. Her heartbeat was like a rabbit's, pounding with the pleasure beneath her breasts. With each heartbeat the pleasure spread like a wave, warm and almost painful in its intensity.   
With her arms folded over her head in helpless ecstasy, she chanced a look up at Jin as he continued to move and she was almost moved to tears. He gazed down at her with such desire, such love and devotion, such want, it was as if he was worshipping her with everything he had. Every piece of him belonged to her.  
While gazing down at her, he moved his position and deepened his thrust, causing her to almost scream. Yuna wrapped her legs around his and arched more into his thrusts. Jin grunted, leaned forward to kiss and lick her stomach, which caused her to moan his name again.   
She was so wet and wanting, her pussy slick and dripping, yet it was not enough, she cried as she felt it all just out of reach. On and on the pleasure built, higher and higher, each crest surely should have been where it came crashing down, but it just built higher. Yuna trembled in his arms, needing him so desperately with every thrust.  
With one last slam, Jin then brought her forward and half picked her up so that she was facing him as he began slamming into her again. The angle and the pressure were exquisite to the point of pain, and she wrapped her arms around him and held on. She rubbed her aching nipples against his skin and kissed along his jaw before kissing him full on. What little breath she had to breathe was consumed along with any rational thought. Jin was sweating and unrelenting as he came once, hard like a battering ram within her, and moaned her name.   
Yuna had just enough energy to spare a thought for being a bit disappointed that she still had not cum yet, but that thought was wiped from existence as breathing hard, he began to pump within her again. She bit her lip and rested her head against his shoulder while he slammed within her again.  
Jin raggedly whispered in her ear, "I cannot stop, and I promise to take you there, Yuna."  
Yuna exhaled his name in her own whispered prayer, "Jin.."  
Soon enough the she was breathing hard and trembling as Jin held her tightly in place with arms like steel bands. She cried and moaned his name as she kissed and caressed him. Soon enough she was trembling again waiting for it all to come crashing down like a wave, but the tsunami built and built, growing stronger and higher, with release just beyond reach. Jin trailed kisses from her mouth to her breast, and she moaned as he laved his attentions there. She threaded her fingers through his hair, gently but firmly holding him there.   
On and on it built until they were both breathing heaving breaths and moaning in pleasure. Yuna felt her muscles in her limbs vibrating and trembling beyond her control as the pressure built to unbearable heights. Jin had adjusted again and Yuna was whimpering, begging, and crying out to be released from the pressure.   
Finally in one final slam and a flick of his fingers, the pressure broke and the tsunami crested as she clenched around him. She screamed out as she arched backward, coming so hard her vision went black. On and on she spasmed around him, causing him to cum again as well. She felt him inside, hot and hard, his own pleasure spurting in waves within her own spasms, causing her to orgasm yet again.   
It was almost too much, and she clutched desperately at his arms as they both rode the waves back to sanity. Her heart was like a thunderous drum, blocking all sound but their own ragged breathing and moans. When it finally passed, she was breathing as if she had just ran the width of Tsushima on foot. She didn't even have the energy to move. She felt deliciously fucked and treasured at the same time, and she knew she would definitely be feeling this later. But for now she lay there with her hands carelessly above her head, waiting for thought to return.  
Jin looked down upon her laying on the mat, tussled hair splayed across her arms, her cheeks rosy and her lips red, and she looked like a maiden from the heavens, gifted to him as a wife. If he had the energy he would have fucked her again for being so beautiful and sexy.   
His own breathing, heavy and labored, Jin rolled them both so that Yuna lay on top of him while she still sheathed him within her core. Yuna was too tired and sweaty to do anything more than absently kiss his chest and jaw while Jin held her close within his strong arms.   
Jin smoothed her hair from her face, kissed the top of her head, then absently rubbed her back in tenderness. He loved her so much, he ached. She was his home, his heart, and his guiding star, treasured beyond all measure.   
Yuna didn't move, but she traces circles and caresses on his heaving chest as he fought to get his breath back. She felt like she could listen to his heart beating strong within his chest and be content at that. She desperately wanted to always live within his arms, where she was safe and home, listening to his heart and never have to worry again. She belonged here and nowhere else.   
She tried to give voice to those thoughts, but only manged to get out, "Welcome home."  
Jin clenched her tighter within his arms and sat up to kiss her hard, only gentling when Yuna ran her hands down his arms to remind him that she was safe and it was alright now. He broke the kiss, then kissed her again, this time gentle and sweet, as if to wipe away any hurt he might have caused.   
He then lay back down, caressed her hair from her face again, then whispered low, "I'm home."


End file.
